


Codicia

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SemiAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Muchos aseguraban que no existía nada que agitara el gélido corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo quizás se equivocaban.SasuHina.





	

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 

 

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que la mayoría de las personas le consideraban de muchas formas: frío, arrogante e incluso en algunas ocasiones cruel, alguien sin nada que lograra afectar su gélido corazón. Mas lo que la mayoría no sabía era que había algo en lo cual se equivocaban.

 

Sí existía algo que calaba en el frío corazón del Uchiha. Y no se trataba de algo relacionado con la venganza que una vez tanto anheló como muchos podrían creer, ni con la búsqueda de un mayor poder que le permitiera alcanzar sus objetivos. No se trataba de nada de eso. Lo que agitaba su interior, lo que despertaba sus deseos, aquello que codiciaba su gélido corazón era algo más simple y quizás a la vez complicado. Era algo con lo cual quizás nadie pensaría relacionar a Uchiha Sasuke: Hyûga Hinata.

 

Sasuke anhelaba a aquella mujer de ojos perlados, él codiciaba a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Aquello debía ser tan risible e irónico. Uchiha Sasuke, el «hombre de gélido corazón» codiciando de tal manera a una mujer, una mujer que además de todo tenía el amor de su mejor amigo.

 

Pensar en aquello le exasperaba, le frustraba. Entre todas las mujeres por qué tenía que sentir eso por ella, justamente por la mujer de aquel quien a pesar de que él a veces le considerara un idiota, era alguien el cual sacrificó tanto por salvarle de la «oscuridad», por qué tenía que ser la mujer de aquel a quien aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, consideraba casi como un hermano. ¿Cuál era la razón de aquella maldita ironía? ¿Era culpa de él? ¿Era culpa del destino? ¿De aquella dulce y suave sonrisa, de esa afable mirada, de aquella cálida presencia?

 

Para su frustrado infortunio no tenía esas respuestas. Solo sabía que cuando aquellos afables y cálidos ojos perlados se cruzaban con los suyos, aquel «oscuro» deseo, esa insana codicia se acrecentaba en su interior, haciéndole anhelar a aquella mujer, mientras a la vez un dejo de molesta culpa corroía en su ser al ser conciente de la traición que esto representaba a su amistad. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que hiciese, le era inevitable codiciar a Hyûga Hinata, le era inevitable envidiar la suerte de Naruto y le era inevitable el pensar quizás finalmente algún día rendirse ante aquella intensa y oscura codicia que corroía su ser hacia aquella prohibida mujer.


End file.
